


Normal and Intimate

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [10]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: First Time in Awhile, M/M, Martian Physiology, Of Altogether Now, Set Sometime Between Chapters 13 and 16, Some Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's the first time they've had sex since the events of "A Better World".  Yeah. That's it. Set between chapters 13 and 16 of Altogether Now. J'onn's POV, which is why some more common 'sexual' terms are referred to in their more 'proper' terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normalcy

Normalcy

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


I was on the couch, reading as Caleb worked on grading papers on his laptop. ' _No luck with them?'_ I teased. He was finally allowing me to speak telepathically with him again, after everything else that had happened. He snorted.

' _No. And here I thought I'd be close to a breakthrough. But it is just the start of the year...'_ Caleb relented. I chuckled.

' _True. Perhaps they will grow up some... Before they enter the sixth grade. Yes?'_ I asked. Earthlings had such strange terms for their school years. But considering from where he was, with me being the alien, I decided not to point it out. He sighed, shutting the laptop off and setting it on the coffee table (why was it called that?).

' _I hope so. Or Ms. Mitchell will kill me._ ' He teased back, getting into my lap, bypassing the book. I sighed, setting the book down.

' _And here I thought I'd get to read more about the adventures of Alex Cross._ ' I wrapped my arms around him, cautious. He snorted.

' _Fine. Let me up and I'll go on my way. I just thought you'd want some affection after being stuck on monitor duty..._ ' Caleb began trying to get up. I rolled my eyes, getting a better hold on him as he settled into my lap. Smaller than me, someone I could just easily scoop up. Mine.

' _Man this feels so much better than I remember._ ' Caleb sighed, relaxing into me, head tilted back against my chest. I grinned.

' _I missed this too. You have no idea._ ' I kissed his cheek. I could feel him grin as he turned, facing me, legs around my waist.

' _Know what else I missed...?_ ' He gave a sly grin. I sighed.

' _Caleb... I don't know... Telepathic communication is one thing... Physicality is something different. Are you sure you're.... Ready to push that?'_ I asked. Don't get me wrong, I missed _him_. I missed the roll of hips, the soft sighs and moans. But I wasn't about to push for it. Not after what my doppelganger had done.

' _J'onn. I'm going to be okay. And if I need to stop I know you will. Now if you'd rather, we can wait a little longer... But I miss you. As much as I missed this connection, I miss the physical one too... I don't know if Martians were as physical as we humans are, but... As a human, I do need touch. And right now, I feel like I can.'_ He leaned up to kiss me, then the corners of my lips, before pulling back. I leaned down, nuzzling his neck.

' _Bedroom. If we're doing this, you're going to be somewhere comfortable. And you take lead. Set the pace.'_ I kissed his cheek, feeling him smile against me. He rose up.

' _I'll wait for you there.'_ He made his way towards the bedroom, a graceful ease that could have only come from knowing the environment so well. I stood, giving him a few minute headstart before making my way to the room.

 


	2. Intimacy

Intimacy

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


Going into the bedroom, I chuckled. He was waiting by the door, levitating himself to kiss me. ' _Still want me to lead?_ ' He asked. I nodded against him, holding him close to me as he set himself down.

' _Yes. You lead. Want to make sure you're okay with things.'_ I told him, giving a soft sigh as he began kissing over my chest, hands roaming. I purred, leaning against the door so we were closer in height. He chuckled, pulling away, hand in mine, as he led me to the bed.

I laid down, smiling as he straddled me, kissing over my neck and shoulders. ' _Caleb..._ ' I warned when he nipped at my neck. He chuckled, shucking off his shirt. Pale scar-marred skin. Two of which were new. ' _May I touch you?_ ' I asked. Caleb kissed my cheek.

' _Yes.'_ He nuzzled my neck and I traced my hands over him, over the scars. I pulled away from his ministrations to lean back, kissing over each scar. I moved back a little more, kissing down his stomach. He laid back, giving a soft hum. ' _Keep doing that and I'll just let you have your way.'_ He laughed, raising back up. ' _But this is my show. This time.'_ He pushed at me, to lay back. I chuckled at his insistence, but laid back for him.

' _Like so, Sha?'_ I asked. He snorted, kissing down my chest.

' _Something like that._ ' Caleb chuckled, nuzzling over my thighs. I inhaled sharply, breathing changing. He gave a teasing lick up my slit. I swore a bit, raising my hips up. He chuckled. ' _Problems?_ ' He smirked up at me. For someone blind, he tended to enjoy 'looking' for reactions.

' _I wouldn't have as many if you weren't such a tease and a smartass._ ' I reminded him. He laughed aloud, a sound I never tired of hearing.

' _I probably wouldn't have as many problems either. But you know... Those things aren't going to happen._ ' He splayed his hands on my thighs, and I spread my legs, allowing him more room to work. This was something we did often, but it was still something incredible. Tongue was sinful. In more ways than one. I groaned as he stopped just teasing and began to really work.

' _Caaaaallllleeebbb..._ ' I breathed out, trying to relax as he worked me over. He just took that as an invitation to slow it down, each twist of tongue more purposeful than the last. I swore again, this time in my native language. ' _Jlawa. Jlawa.'_ He pulled away, kissing back up until he was kissing me again, allowing me to taste myself.

' _Swearing in Martian and English. That's gotta be a new record for me._ ' He smirked, kissing me again. I rolled my eyes.

' _Just because I don't normally swear, doesn't mean I won't._ ' I reminded him, hands going towards his pants. I had noticed the tent starting, could feel the need in our connection. He rose up, discarding his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. He'd rolled it on, straddling me again within minutes.

' _I missed this._ ' He kissed me again, lining himself up to slide in, slowly. I groaned a bit, adjusting. It had been awhile since we laid together, since everything had happened. He rolled his hips against mine, hands splayed over my chest, my heart.

' _Missed this too._ ' I groaned, rolling my hips back to his. I placed my hands against him, over his own hands on mine. ' _I love you._ '

' _Love you too._ ' he groaned, hips continuing to move, member moving within me. Stretching and throbbing inside of me. ' _Damn. Not gonna last long. Too long._ ' He groaned, nipping at my skin. I purred, hips meeting his.

' _Right behind you... Faster._ ' I closed my eyes, feeling his hands move from under mine, teasing at my sides, along my ribs, an erogenous zone in my true form. I couldn't help a hiss. He chuckled, continuing to thrust into me until he came. I could feel him as he came, the tensing in his muscles. I arched my back, coming right after he did. I groaned, closing my eyes as I tried to relax again. When he pulled out and disposed of the condom, I brought him closer to me, raising up so our foreheads touched.

' _Know me._ ' I murmured, feelings of exhaustion and desire washing over me, my own thoughts entering his. Feelings of togetherness, closeness. He laid down on my chest as the feelings passed, kissing my neck softly.

' _Never again should we go that long without sex._ ' I laughed, raising his chin up to kiss him.

' _Agreed. Love you.'_ I relaxed a bit, closing my eyes as he nuzzled closer.

' _Love you too.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little phrase J'onn's using is completely jibberish in our reality, but since I know nothing about Martian language let's say it means something between 'shit' and 'fuck'.


End file.
